


Impassionate birds over Tatsuta Bay

by mydearconfidant



Category: Heian Jidai | Heian Period RPF, Historical RPF, Ogura Hyakunin Isshu - Fandom, One Hundred Poets
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Non-graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: "Impassionate gods have never seen/The red that lies in Tatsuta Bay"(Inspired by Fujiwara no Narihira's Chihayafuru poem and the Herd Boy + Seamstress story)
Relationships: Ariwara no Narihara/Fujiwara no Takaiko
Kudos: 1





	Impassionate birds over Tatsuta Bay

A funeral burst in bloom, and an obituary written in the cascading maple leaves.

They say that the suicide in the river   
Is stained for a love that couldn’t be.

The deathless gods cannot see what the folding screen hides   
between the hearts of those  
Whose lines of ink and double meaning

Are allowed to live on deeper than mere thought, in the flowing depths that suspends  
These moments where paths do not cross

A keen pining   
That crosses lovers over starry bridges.

Are we not like two magpies  
With one wing  
Flying through several lifetimes?


End file.
